


Oss to

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, based on a prompt, set at Eva's party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: Prompt: Please make prompt of noora and Elias. Instead of noora going with William in Eva party, she rejects him and just hangs out with sana. And Elias somehow is there, surprise me with ur story





	Oss to

**_“Thanks for the email”_ **

**_“What email?”_** Noora asked confused

 ** _“Noora…”_** Sana who was standing by her side said **_“Remember that thing I wanted to tell you?”_**

 ** _“Tell me you didn’t…”_** Noora said fearing the worst

 ** _“I’m sorry”_** Sana said biting her lip

 ** _“What is going on?”_** William asked

 ** _“I didn’t send you any email William”_** Noora said

**_“What?”_ **

**_“So yeah, you can go back now”_ **

**_“Are you saying that I’ve fucking come here for nothing?”_** William said angry

 ** _“Apparently”_** Noora said shrugging

**_“Oh no, you and I we’re going to talk, now”_ **

**_“I don’t want to talk to you William”_ **

**_“Yes you do and you are”_** he said taking Noora’s hand

 ** _“Hey, hey, hey man, the girl doesn’t want to talk to you. Easy there”_** Elias who had been watching the scene said approaching them

 ** _“It’s fine Elias”_** Noora said looking at the floor **_“Okay William, let’s talk”_**

Elias watched as Noora and William entered Chris’ house to talk and couldn’t help but feeling disgusted at it. Noora clearly seemed like she didn’t want to be around the guy and he felt frustrated ‘cause he couldn’t do anything about it.

 ** _“Who was that guy?”_** Elias asked Sana

**_“Noora’s exboyfriend”_ **

**_“I don’t like him”_ **

**_-x-_ **

****

Elias kept looking at the door of Chris’ house anxiously waiting for Noora to leave the house. After what seemed like an eternity she finally came out. William was right behind her but he just walked to his car, opened the door and slammed it behind him only to start the engine and leave the house as fast as he had arrived. Elias looked at Noora then as they approached the bench where Sana was still sitting and noticed that her eyes were red. He wanted to go there and talk to her but he knew that she needed some time with her friends.

 -x-

Noora sat by Sana’s side on the bench without saying a word.

**_“Noora, I’m so sorry. I’m a horrible person. I thought you were with Yousef and I was…I was jealous and I didn’t even think that he would actually come and…”_ **

Noora interrupted Sana with a hug. She buried her face on Sana’s neck and allowed her to cry a little more.

**_“Oh Noora…”_ **

**_“No, it’s fine…it’s fine”_** Noora said as she pulled away **_“I’m not mad at you”_**

**_“You’re not?”_ **

**_“No, I mean, it wasn’t cool of you but…I really needed that conversation. I needed closure on that relationship…even if it hurts”_** Noora said wiping away the tears from her face

**_“So…William and you?”_ **

**_“We’re over”_** Noora said **_“Forever”_**

**_“Are you sure that’s what you want?”_ **

**_“All I know is that no one has ever made me feel the way William has and that goes both ways. I was really happy with him when things were good but as soon as things went bad he would completely shut me out and made me feel like I was the problem. These past few months I just…I’ve realized that I can live without him so I’m going to do just that”_ **

**_“I’m proud of you”_** Sana said **_“And I’m really sorry for sending that email”_**

 ** _“It’s okay…you helped me in a way I guess, if you hadn’t sent that email I would still be wondering what could’ve happened. At least now I know it’s over and I can move on”_** Noora said shrugging

 ** _“And you’ll be so happy from now on”_** Sana said hugging her friend

**_“Uh…Sana?”_ **

The girls pulled apart and saw Yousef standing in front of them

 ** _“Can I…can I talk to you?”_** he asked shyly

 ** _“Um…”_** Sana looked at Noora, she didn’t want to leave her alone

 ** _“It’s fine, I’m fine. Seriously go, go!”_** Noora urged her

 ** _“Okay”_** Sana said smiling and stood up leaving with Yousef.

Noora watched them leaving with a smile on her face, at least someone was going to be happy.

**_“Can I sit?”_ **

She looked up and saw Elias smiling at her

**_“Of course”_ **

Elias sat down next to her and for a moment they both stayed in silence.

 ** _“Are you okay?”_** he finally asked

**_“Yeah…a little bit emotional”_ **

**_“That was your boyfriend?”_ **

**_“Ex boyfriend. We’re over, forever”_** she said biting her lip

 ** _“Well, I don’t know him but if he made you cry he clearly doesn’t deserve you”_** Elias said smiling

**_“Thank you Elias, you’re such a nice guy”_ **

Noora looked at him tenderly, he truly was a good guy. Sana had told her a lot about her brother, only good things. And well, there was no denying that he was good looking. Maybe that was what she needed, a good and respectful guy, she was done with bad boys.

She licked her lips and leaned in for a kiss but Elias stopped her before their lips could meet.

**_“Wow, wait”_ **

**_“Oh my god I’m so sorry”_** Noora said covering her face with her hands **_“I’m a mess and you’re fasting and…”_**

 ** _“Noora, Noora is not that, is not that.”_** Elias said taking her hands in his so she could look at him **_“It’s just…you’re vulnerable right now and I wouldn’t take advantage of you. I would never kiss you while you’re crying”_**

**_“Uh…I know, I know, I’m sorry. I know you’re not interested in me that way, you’re just being nice and…”_ **

**_“No, you’re wrong there”_** Elias interrupted her **_“I wouldn’t kiss you while you’re vulnerable…but that, Noora, doesn’t mean I wouldn’t kiss you under other circumstances”_**

Noora looked at him taken aback from his comment. She wasn’t sure what to say and felt her cheeks blushing. Elias chuckled at her reaction.

Right in that moment the song that had been playing ended and Oss to started to sound.

 ** _“Want to dance?”_** he said standing up and offering his hand **_“You can’t say no to this song”_**

Noora smiled widely at him and took his hand. He led her to the improvised dance floor they had made at Chris’ yard and started to dance. Everyone was dancing at that point. Noora looked around and saw Isak and Even dancing while hugging, Mikael and Adam just singing the lyrics while they looked at each other and sway to the rhythm of the music, the rest of the boys and the girls all dancing forming a circle, even Yousef and Sana were dancing, well Yousef was dancing Sana was laughing at him looking genuinely happy.

She then looked at the boy in front of her, still holding his hand. Elias smiled at her and started to make dorky faces to make her laugh. She shook her head and let him twirl her around to the rhythm of the music. It was such an innocent and short moment, but she felt happy, happier than she had been in months.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've liked it  
> Thanks for reading♥


End file.
